Dragon Ball ZZ
'''Dragon Ball ZZ '''is a fan-made Dragon Ball series that serves as the sequel to Dragon Ball Z, in this universe Dragon Ball GT never happened. Far in the future, the Z-Warriors are dead but one day the afterworld explodes and dies spilling countless souls into life, all Z-Warriors and villains they've ever faced are alive, then the battle begins. Future Saga Firstly, there is a long flashback scene showcasing Goku's death whilst in a battle against then galactic crime overlord, Frieza's Grandson, Kuriza's Son, Breeze. Goku is accompanied by Vegeta whilst fighting him but Goku is killed, Goku dies in front of Vegeta and Vegeta becomes a Super Saiyan 3 at long last and kills Breeze. When the Z-Warriors get resurrected they realize that the villains are alive too but they also find out that they come out in strange orders so they move onto a villain one at a time Game of Death style except more than one villain can appear at a time and at any time at all. After this is realized, the Z-Warriors train for their first opponent, they wait by the portal until they arrive. Finally, it is revealed that the first person to be resurrected is Frieza, of course at this point they can easily defeat Frieza but they don't know that Frieza has gained incredible strength and has also become what is known as an Ultimate Ice-Jin so his power increased by thousands, not only that but Frieza's entire bloodline arrive and take over the Universe. The Z-Warriors fight back but can't defeat them, we are left on a cliffhanger when we see the portal shaking... Eternal Dragon Saga To begin the series, we see Shenron rise again by entering the portal and he tells the Ice-Jins and Z-Warriors that each Eternal Dragon has a Dragon Ball, making 20 Dragon Balls, whoever collects them all will be able to wish for anything no matter how absurd with no limits so the race to get the Dragon Balls between the Galactic Ice-Jin Mafia and the Z-Warriors begins, the Eternal Dragons are: Ice God Aisu, Electric God Dendo, Poison God Doku, Flight God Furaingu, Metal God Hagane, Earth God Jimen, Fire God Kasai, Insect God Konchu, Dark God Kurai, Nature God Kusa, Water God Mizu, Rock God Rokku, Spirit God Seishin, Fighting God Sento, Psychic God Tekina, Fairy God Yosei, Fusion God Zenno (fusion of all Eternal Dragons), Shenron, Porunga and Ultimate Shenron. The saga ends with the Ice-Jins and Z-Warriors battling Zenno and the Ice-Jins quickly grab the last ball. Saiyan Saga II The Ice-Jins plan to wish for the definite death of their enemies but with no limits they think they should wish for something else, they decide to wish for all villains from the portal to join them in ruling the universe, the wish is granted. Zenno creates another portal, everyone asks why after the wish was granted and it is revealed that the portal had to be replaced with a different portal that enters into Universe 2, an alternative reality, the only way to survive is to go in it. They enter and notice nothing different until they discover Universe 2 Goku & Universe 2 Piccolo fighting Universe 2 Raditz, they know that Piccolo is about to kill Raditz & Goku, Piccolo shoots the Special Beam Cannon at them but to everyone's bewilderment, Raditz gets out of the way and Goku die, then Raditz kills Piccolo, Raditz puts Gohan into the space pod and sends him to the Planet Trade Organization ship he works on with Nappa, Vegeta and Turles, they train Gohan to be a Saiyan Pirate. Raditz stays on Earth to kill the inhabitants but the Universe 1 fighters defend the planet and succeed when Tien shoots a tri-beam through Raditz, Goku asks them to aid him in finding his Son so they use Dr.Brief's ship to reach Vegeta, Nappa, Turles & Gohan, they get there and destroy all the Soldiers in a fit of rage, before the last one is beaten, Goku asks where Gohan is, he the recieves the answer and looks for him in Sector B6-2. Goku sees them aggresively and mercilessly working Gohan, Vegeta walks in shouting "LEAVE KAKAROT'S SON ALONE!" Vegeta attacks Vegeta 2 and turns Super Saiyan 2, perplexing the second Vegeta, Vegeta 1 then uses Final Flash and kills Vegeta 2, the ship begins to crash, they all move the fight to Planet Namek. Nappa is killed easily by Goku and then they face Turles, Turles goes Super Saiyan God, the warriors are in amazement, Turles reveals he learned the transformation after stopping God of Creation Beerus from defending the third Saiyan homeworld, this confuses the fighters a lot.